<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выпей меня by CardinalSir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467136">Выпей меня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalSir/pseuds/CardinalSir'>CardinalSir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Illustration, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:06:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalSir/pseuds/CardinalSir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>По клику откроется полный размер в этом же окне.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Выпей меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По клику откроется полный размер в этом же окне.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.ibb.co/mqzpPY8/86837300.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is a part of the ongoing anonymous fest <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomKombat2020/profile">Fandom Kombat 2020</a>. The creator will be revealed on August 4th. Please share a link to this work, do not repost.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>